


Хиатус

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	Хиатус

Оба слишком устали и неимоверно радуются долгожданному рождественскому хиатусу и возможности навестить семьи. Билеты на утренние рейсы в Даллас и Сан-Антонио уже вложены в паспорта - эту манеру Джаред перенял у Дженсена, а того, в свою очередь, когда-то давно научил этому отец, сводя к минимуму необходимость поиска билета среди беспорядочно разбросанных вещей в последний момент.   
\- Я быстро, - бросает Джаред, уносясь прочь на длинных ногах, в то время как отпечаток его взгляда все еще удерживает собеседника на месте. - Переоденусь и приду.   
Он и вправду скор - в поступках, в движениях, в манере говорить, и Дженсен тоже торопится к себе, чтобы успеть принять душ и навести мало-мальский порядок.  
Когда Джаред вваливается в трейлер, на экране уже расплываются в желтом фильтре-калейдоскопе многочисленные лица Мэтта Дэймона, читающего книгу, а Дженсен, развалившись на маленьком диванчике, потягивает пиво из бутылки. Джаред на секунду замирает, наблюдая, как тот глотает, чуть запрокидывая голову, как движется кадык - вверх и вниз, - и сам сглатывает синхронно и слишком громко.   
\- Падай, - Дженсен протягивает ему вторую бутылку и чуть сдвигается, освобождая для друга место. Но все равно тесно, и Джаред чувствует тепло бедра Дженсена через два слоя джинсовой ткани. Берет в руки запотевшую бутылку, скользкую и холодную, и едва не роняет ее.   
\- Эй, ты чего? - Дженсен успевает подхватить, накрывает крышку ладонью, проворачивает. Легкий хлопок - и Джаред чувствует контраст между сухим теплом пальцев Эклза и влажной прохладой конденсата на стекле бутылки. И снова мается мыслью о том, что следующие три недели не увидит друга.  
\- Собрался? - спрашивает Дженсен, не отрывая глаз от экрана. - Билеты, документы?  
\- Угу, мамочка, - облегченно смеется Джаред и забрасывает руку на спинку дивана. От этого кажется, что места на диванчике стало больше, а плечо Дженсена почти касается его груди.  
Дженсен откидывается назад и кладет ноги на маленький журнальный столик, стоящий перед диваном. Если бы еще расслабить шею и опереться затылком о спинку, то наверное можно было бы достичь блаженства, но тогда опереться придется о руку Джареда, а Дженсен не хочет провоцировать его. Он давно заметил, что тот перестает дурачиться, когда они остаются вдвоем, оставляя свои выходки на потеху публике во время конвентов и интервью, много раз ловил на себе застывший взгляд и боковым зрением наблюдал за растерянным выражением лица Джареда. Все пока на уровне догадок и мыслей, но это же Джаред, и Дженсен ни за то на свете не откажется от него. Один на миллион - так это, кажется, называется. Он улыбается и прислушивается к диалогу двух друзей - в фильме и в жизни. Похоже на них с Джеем. Хочется думать так.  
“Умницу Уилла” Дженсен поставил специально, чтобы порадовать Джареда. Да и сам он любит эту историю не меньше. Но сосредоточиться на просмотре в этот раз не выходит - Джаред, то и дело поглядывающий на Дженсена, наивно полагая, что тот не видит, нарушает статику в небольшом пространстве между ними. Дженсен уже заранее скучает по нему, думая о нескольких неделях врозь, и позволяет себе насладиться этими жадными взглядами исподтишка. В груди становится щекотно, как от предчувствия чего-то значимого и, уставившись невидящим взглядом в экран, Дженсен гадает, как долго продержится Джаред, прежде чем соскользнет ладонью на плечо. Тогда можно будет наконец расслабить чертову затекшую шею и удобно устроиться затылком на широкой груди.   
Но Джаред все так же смотрит в экран, иногда скашивая взгляд на Дженсена. От мокрой бутылки на джинсах образовался темный круг, а пальцы размеренно поглаживают темное стекло, размазывая по нему конденсат и двигая отклеившуюся этикетку вверх-вниз. От созерцания этой картинки Дженсена бросает в жар, он нервно вздыхает и все-таки опускает голову на спинку дивана. Рука Джареда, оказавшаяся ровно под шеей, вздрагивает, чувствуется, как напрягаются мышцы под тонким хлопком. Джаред сгибает руку в локте, подпирая свою голову ладонью, и теперь нависает над Дженсеном, горячо дыша в макушку. Он все еще не уверен. В фильме персонажи Робина Уильямса и Мэтта обсуждают бейсбольный матч. Дженсен поворачивает к Джареду лицо и, приподнявшись, ставит недопитую бутылку на столик. Джаред не в состоянии оторвать от него взгляд, а когда Дженсен отбирает пиво и у него, послушно отдает. Пространство в трейлере становится вязким и сжимается до границ дивана.  
\- Не тяни кота за хвост, - оказывается, губы Дженсена уже совсем рядом и подбородок обдает теплом его дыхания. 

***  
Противно верещит будильник в сотовом - Дженсен специально установил этот звук, заставляющий морщиться от досады, но напрочь уносящий сон. Пытаясь выбраться из-под обвивающих его длинных рук и ног Джареда, он только больше запутывается в них. Хочется замереть и еще немного насладиться теплыми прикосновениями, но его рейс раньше, а значит, ему первому и подниматься. После нескольких минут шутливой возни он все-таки отправляется в душ, радуясь, что Джареду не видно, как по лицу расползается счастливая улыбка. Несмотря ни на что, он стесняется проявлять свои чувства так открыто, как его друг.   
Перед уходом он оставляет запасной ключ от трейлера еще сонному Джареду, чтобы запер за собой. Садясь в самолет, думает, как не вовремя наступает Рождество и этот давно ожидаемый отпуск.

***  
Три дня в кругу семьи - более чем достаточно, чтобы поделиться новостями, наглядеться друг на друга и понять, как хочется сейчас быть совершенно в другом месте. Но традиции - куда от них сбежишь? Две недели и три непринятых звонка от Джареда. Потому что звук его голоса запросто может сорвать крышу. Потому что хочется потребовать - не попросить, а именно потребовать - немедленной встречи. Они ведь не так далеко друг от друга, но легче от этого не становится, и мозг давно просверлила одна единственная мысль: хочу обратно! Но Дженсен не имеет права требовать и даже просить, чтобы Джаред сократил время, предназначенное его семье, ради Дженсена. И он успокаивает себя тем, что скоро снова начнутся съемки, и будут пусть короткие, зато только их вечера. Но разговоры с родными все меньше интересуют его и, не выдержав, он срывается с места на четыре дня раньше срока. Какая-то совершенно немыслимая надежда на то, что в Ванкувере будет проще пережить последние дни, не изображая перед домашними заинтересованность и внимание. 

***  
Стоя с сумкой на плече перед трейлером Джареда, Дженсен думает о четырех днях, которые ему предстоит провести в ожидании. Оно подстегивает, гложет изнутри, и Дженсен уже не уверен, что идея приехать сюда раньше была хорошей - дома он хотя бы изредка отвлекался. Он поднимается по ступенькам, нашаривает ключ в углублении над дверью и входит в полутемное помещение. Внутри все на своих местах - нет разбросанных вещей, как в домике у Дженсена, чистота и порядок, если не считать тонкого слоя пыли, скопившейся за время отсутствия хозяина. Да и видна она лишь на темной поверхности стола, куда падает луч света, пробившийся из-за края жалюзи на окне. Дженсен сбрасывает сумку на пол. Усталость накатывает как-то сразу и грузно. Хочется спать. Если проспать все четыре дня, может, они и не покажутся такими уж длинными.   
Он садится на аккуратно заправленную постель Джареда и утыкается носом в его подушку. Она сохранила знакомый и такой желанный запах. Подняться сил уже не хватает. Дженсен последним усилием воли сбрасывает ботинки и, забравшись с ногами на кровать, засыпает, обхватив руками подушку Джареда.  
Но проспать четыре дня - это, конечно же, несерьезно. Дженсен просыпается около семи утра, некоторое время еще лежит с закрытыми глазами, радуясь тому, что сегодня можно начать отсчет только трех дней добровольного одиночества. Окончательно проснувшись, поднимается, поправляет смятую постель и, заперев дверь, кладет ключ в карман - возможно, он еще заглянет сюда, да и Джареду придется прийти к нему за ключом, иначе внутрь никак не попасть. Улыбнувшись своей маленькой хитрости, Дженсен отправляется к себе.   
В его трейлере тоже полумрак - жалюзи опущены и в частых лучиках солнца, проникающих внутрь сквозь щели, танцуют пылинки. Как ни странно, внутри такой же порядок, как и в домике Джареда. Мысль о том, что Джей прибирал тут перед тем, как уйти, вызывает новую улыбку.   
Дженсен опускает сумку на пол. Хочется принять душ и умыться - он как был, так и уснул вчера на постели Джареда. Куртка и рубашка летят на диван, ботинки - под него. Короткий взгляд на собственную кровать заставляет замереть в немом изумлении. Там, со сбившимся между длинных ног покрывалом, обхватив руками подушку и прижавшись к ней щекой, мирно посапывает Джаред. Задавив удивленное восклицание на корню, Дженсен с трудом заставляет себя оттянуть время, и все же направляется в душ. А потом нужно еще сгонять в ближайшее кафе за выпечкой и кофе. Это займет еще немного времени, и даст Джею выспаться. “Тренировка силы воли”, - уговаривает себя Дженсен, но наскоро промокнув капли воды в волосах, с размаху падает рядом с Джаредом и с лукавым удовольствием встречает его сонный и ошарашенный взгляд. А за завтраком можно будет сходить позже и вдвоем.


End file.
